Ash and Friends Reaction: Serena's Master Class Showcase
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Ash and his friends give their personal thoughts about Serena's Master Class performance. Warning: Contains Spoilers from Part 2 of the Master Class Showcase episode!
**Ash and Friends Reaction: Serena's Master Class Showcase**

 **Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 and welcome to a particular fanfic, this is a sort of interview fanfic featuring Ash and his friends and their personal thoughts to Serena's performance at the Master Class Showcase. Be warned though this contains spoilers from the episode between her and Aria in the finals, so go see it before you read this. So as always I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Ash:** The Master Class contest between Serena and Aria was pretty amazing.

 **Dawn:** The day the Master Class showcase arrived, you bet your poffins I was glued to my TV.

 **Misty:** Oh yeah, I was watching it on the screen from the Cerulean Gym, when Ash told me about it.

 **Brock:** My family and I all gathered around our living room television watching Ash's newest friend on the biggest stage she ever performed on.

 **Clemont:** And all her friends and rivals were there you had, Shauna, Miette and Nini, and even Jessilee was there as well.

 **May:** And all that was left to do was to showcase what she had learned through her journey.

 **Iris:** Seeing her, round after round, performance after performance, you can tell she put all of her sweat and tears into each and every one of those shows she put on.

 **Cilan:** Until it was just her, her friend and rival Shauna and Jessilee.

 **Clemont:** I was literally on the edge of my seat when it was time for her to perform.

 **Ash:** Clemont was all clinging on to his seat, Bonnie and the other Pokémon just wanted to keep on cheering for her and I was just seeing there smiling seeing an old friend of my from childhood having the time of her life.

 **May:** That was until that one minor slip up when she was nailing the landing with Pancham and Sylveon.

 **Ash:** We all saw that Serena struggled with the one handed landing until Sylveon put out her ribbon just to help her improvise on their ending. We'd later learn that on that landing, Serena bruised her wrist on that landing.

 **Misty:** And I was just sitting there going "Oh no here we go again."

 **Brock:** The first time there was a slip up in a showcase she competed in Fenniken slipped, during her fourth showcase, Eevee slipped but got back up and seeing this, I was pretty worried that she would fall short.

 **May:** But then hearing her name after all the votes were in, I could feel my own heart skipping a beat and glad that she made it through, to perform against Aria.

 **Ash:** If you could ask me "Hey Ash, what's your favorite Serena performance of all time?" My answer would have to be the one she did against Aria.

 **Dawn:** Seeing that performance to me told her entire story.

 **Iris:** That entire performance blew me away.

 **Brock:** You bet I was smiling feeling all of that energy Serena and her three Pokémon were letting out.

 **May:** All the things she did in that performance, is something that's beyond of what a coordinator could do for a contest I could tell she was ready to be Aria's successor.

 **Cilan:** But to see her fall short of becoming Kalos Queen, it was a little heartbreaking, I remember tearing up a bit.

 **Misty:** That moment when you hear Aria declared the winner, you realize it's all over.

 **Clemont:** Just a blank thought ran through my mind until that reality of it's all over, this is it, the bus stops here hit me.

 **Ash:** To me, it's a part of Serena's life that won't be repeated for a long time. And that moment of her shaking hands with Aria was the highlight of it all.

 **Misty:** Serena if you watch this, know that I'm very proud.

 **Brock:** You are very lucky to have a group of friends who have your back.

 **May:** Just dust yourself off and rise to the next level.

 **Dawn:** Know that this isn't the end of it.

 **Cilan:** Your journey has just begun.

 **Iris:** Get ready for part two girl!

 **Clemont:** You are a very special girl Serena, don't you forget that.

 **Ash:** And Serena, don't forget to smile. Because that's what I love about you.

 **So yeah, you could just picture that last moment with Ash smiling tipping his hat and walking off screen when the interview is over. Sorry if I didn't include Max and Bonnie in it. So I hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you thought of it as well as your thoughts on the episode. So until then,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out.**


End file.
